rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuo Tomosuke/V1
Kazuo Tomosuke is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Physical Appearance Kazuo is a well-groomed boy with a calm aura binding his appearance. He has a calm looking expression everytime and smiles at even the most problematic times. He wears a blue hoodie, blue pants, and blue sneakers. Personality Kazuo is a silent and caring individual. He keeps his emotions and strategies in balance to maintain his efficiency in battles. Kazuo rarely puts himself into tough decisions since he always chooses the proper moves for a given conflict. Kazuo is also effective when it comes to patching up broken bonds between his allies. Kazuo's outgoing personality is an asset to both himself and his comrades. History Background Early life Kazuo was the last heir to his family's treasured weapon, the Trovatore. Upon birth, he was destined to master the art of wielding this weapon - for the weapon has a will of its own. At the age of 10, Kazuo's family was amazed by how fast he mastered the use of the sword. It was often a tiring effort to even hold the Trovatore upright - but kazuo showed no effort in even swinging the sword. At the age of 14, he was sent to the outside world to search for the sword's missing pair, a shield named Sargas. Current Life Kazuo found Sargas from REI when he was wandering on a dark forest. REI was busy examining the shield - for he said so himself that the shield is stronger than the ones he made out of dust. Kazuo tried to take the sword from REI but it ended up with an agreement that his sword will be refined and made more powerful. REI refined the sword and named it Laeviatin. The sword shifts from a shortblade to a winged long blade at will. It took Kazuo some time to get used to the new weapon but it turned out to be the same. Kazuo is currently working with Leia in the front lines - as a hobby to kill the time needed for REI to analyze Sargas. Kazuo excels in most missions except for one. Relationships '''REI - '''Kazuo has a somewhat irritated attitude towards REI. Though he is in debt to REI for refining his sword to something Kazuo uses today '''Azarashi Tukiko - '''A companion encountered in one of Azarashi's missions, Kazuo has become well acquainted with Azarashi. Often assisting in missions, Azarashi became Kazuo's best friend and partner-at-arms. '''Leia Kurumi - '''Leia is Kazuo's superior. Though Kazuo rose to 2nd in command in a short time, Leia and Kazuo has somesort of Friend-Enemy relationship with each other. But they get along well in most occassions. '''Lucia - '''Oddly Enough, Kazuo has fallen in love with Lucia. True enough it is "Love at first fight", Kazuo and Lucia encountered each other during the start of Fall. Kazuo didn't mind how Lucia looked and complemented the way Lucia was dressed. It somehow got into Lucia's thoughts - She never knew a mortal out of her realm can see her, or even complement her. The two became close and somehow they parted with each other's face etched in their minds. '''Asylla Culus - '''So far, Kazuo is unaware that he is being watched by Asylla. More will come as time progresses. Abilities and skills *Trovatore ::: Increased strength and speed. High defense if paired with the Sargas. Shield is impervious to any incoming attack *Laeviatin ::: When in a short blade form, Kazuo has increased agility and excels in assassin skills. In Long blade form, he is highly sturdy and can deflect even the most powerful projectiles - magic and weapons alike. The wing on his long blade form is also a projectile mechanism that shoots out sharp metal feathers. the black aura also shows a target's thoughts. Trivia *Kazuo is one of the 6 "anothers" of KurisuPy. *Kazuo is sort of a crybaby when it comes to his goals, for he pleaded once to Leia in order to sign him in the defense unit. *Kazuo learned how to read when he was only 2 years old. *Kazuo likes to eat mainly wrapped food (Tacos, Burrittos, some rations, and Shawarmas) * Kazuo is the only character in the Anothers Circe that has a harem-like relationship (Lucia, Asylla, and some upcoming characters in Nephentes and Furia)